The Violaceous
by Draco Laxy
Summary: Ganti username! Kai dan Minseok hidup dengan dendam, datang kemasa depan untuk membalaskan dendam. Tapi rencana mereka kacau akibat 2 bersaudara kembar dan teman-temannya, harus memilih antara bertahan atau melepaskan. "Darah atau Cinta?."/ "AKu hidup dimasa lalu."/"Mereka kembali!/ HunKai, LuMin and others couple.


**Xyn Kim and Crissan Kim**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Violaceous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunKai **

**LuMin**

**And Others couple**

**.**

**.**

**Drama**

**Romance**

**And**

**Mistery**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYEPO(s). GS. OOC. AU. DLL**

**.**

**Judul ama cerita nggak nyambung. :'v**

**.**

**.**

**( 1792 )**

**Normal POV **

**Rumah besar dengan ornamen khas China berbahan kayu itu nampak sangat sepi. Kegelapan menyelimuti satu-satunya bangunan yang ada diwilayah itu, hujan deras disertai petir menambah lengkap kesan menyeramkan pada bangunan itu.**

**Disudut ruangan kecil yang hanya diterangi sebatang lilin kecil yang sudah hampir habis, seorang gadis kecil ber-yukata putih dengan bercak darah tengah meringkuk ketakutan.**

**Disekitarnya beberapa tubuh pelayan perempuan terbaring kaku dengan luka tusukkan dimana-mana. Lantai kayu itu dipenuhi cairan kental berbau amis.**

"**Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss."**

**TAP**

**Gadis kecil semakin meringkuk saat mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup besar mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya dengan erat menutup telinganya, air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir deras dari pipinya.**

**SRING**

**Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam mengacungkan katana tepat didepan wajah gadis kecil itu, dan membuat gadis dengan surai coklat itu semakin ketakutan.**

"**Kau, dan dua saudaramu yang lain. Kami biarkan hidup untuk saat ini. Tapi nanti,-**

**Namja itu berjongkok didepan gadis kecil itu dan mengusap pelan surai lembut bak sutra itu.**

"**Jangan harap kalian akan selamat."**

**Tatapan gadis kecil itu berubah kosong, tubuhnya yang awalnya bergetar berubah menjadi diam. Namja itu hanya menyeringai melihatnya lalu berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.**

**Tak lama~**

**BRAKKK**

"**MINSEOK!."**

**Seorang yeoja berpakaian hanbok merah berlari memeluk Minseok sang adik.**

"**Seokie~." Panggilnya lirih.**

**Minseok hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.**

"**Eonni~."**

**Seorang yeoja yang lebih kecil dari Minseok dan Yoona berdiri didepan pintu yang rusak.**

**Yoona menoleh, mendapati Kai adik bungsunya berdiri bersama sang nenek yang terluka parah. Dengan sedikit tertatih Yoona memapah Minseok menuju 2 orang lainnya.**

"**Yoo-na~."**

"**Iya nek?."**

**Nenek Sun terdiam, ia menatap 3 cucuk perempuannya itu sayu. Rasa sakit dari tusukkan diperutnya terus saja terasa.**

"**Pe-rgi lah. Ke-Eri danus. Uhukk."**

"**NENEK." Pekik Yoona saat melihat sang-nenek batuk darah. Buru-buru ia menyandarkan tubuh lemah sang nenek pada dinding.**

"**Hiks.. hiks.. untuk apa kesana nek~?."**

"**Eonni~."**

**Kai memeluk Minseok yang meringkuk disamping kanan neneknya. Yeoja berumur 5 tahun itu mulai menangis pelan. "hiks.. hiks."**

**Yoona menggenggam tangan neneknya yang mulai mendingin. "Nenek~."**

"**Ba-wa pergi adik muhh. Se- karang~."**

"**T-tapi nek—**

"**Cepatlah~ kau akan bertemu dengan sepupumu Kris." Sang nenek mencoba mendorong Yoona keluar dari ruangan itu.**

"**Nenek~."**

"**Pergilah sayang~ kau akan tahu nanti." Kata neneknya pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Yoona.**

**Dengan berat hati Yoona meninggalkan sang nenek, membawa pergi kedua adiknya menuju Eridanus.**

**Yoona bersama Minseok dan Kai menorobos hujan deras, mereka berlari secepat mungkin dari rumah mereka itu.**

**Minseok berlari paling akhir, ia menoleh kebelakang. Dimana rumah mereka yang selama ini ia tinggali itu masih berdiri tegak tanpa ada yang tahu, ada banyak mayat didalam rumah itu.**

**Minseok akan menginggatnya, tanggal 3 bulan San Yue. Hari dimana kematian orang-orang tersayangnya akibat pembunuhan oleh Klan Heise. Minseok akan menginggatnya bahkan jika ia sudah mati nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Violaceous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( 2014 )**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**Bulan ini mungkin sudah memasuki musim hujan, terbukti karna akhir-akhir ini terus hujan deras mengguyur kota Busan hampir tanpa henti.**

**Disudut kota, sebuah mansion mewah bercat hitam. Mansion yang memiliki 2 lantai. Disalah satu ruangan besar didalam bangunan beton bernuansa serba putih, ada beberapa orang tengah bercanda ria.**

"**Hyung, aku menemukan sesuatu." Chanyeol berseru dengan heboh pada Luhan disampingnya.**

**Luhan yang awalnya membelakangi Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik, dan menatap pemuda jakung itu dengan heran. "Ada apa?."**

"**Lihat~." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah layar transparan. Disana Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.**

**Luhan menyeringai. "Kebetulan sekali. Targetku 'dia'." Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Hyungnya yang satu ini.**

**Tak jauh dari mereka, ada Sehun. Pemuda berkulit putih susu atau teman-temannya sering menyebutnya Albino. Oh~ dia kembaran Luhan. Lalu didepannya ada 2 yeoja cantik, yang satu bertubuh lebih tinggi dengan badan ideal yang sangat sexy. Namanya Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Lalu Byun Baekhyun, yeoja bersurai drak violet, badannya mungil. Wajahnya cute sayangnya dia adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol.**

"**Sehun!."**

**Sehun yang asik bermain dengan ponselnya menoleh pada sang pemanggil. "Apa?."**

"**Lihatlah keluar."**

**Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menatap bingung pada Luhan yang tersenyum aneh. Tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu malah menggidikkan bahunya acuh.**

**Tap**

**Tao berdiri dari duduknya, berjaln dengan anggun menuju jendela. Ia menyingkap pelan tirai merah itu, mata kucing memandang kearah bawah, dimana sesuatu yang sama dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol lihat tengah errrr...**

**Tao berbalik, ia menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dengan gerakkan isyarat dari dagu yang runcing itu Tao menunjukkan pada Sehun untuk segera kesana, dimana Tao tengah berdiri.**

**Baekhyun bersiul-siul ria dengan bibirnya yang tipis menggoda. "Hey Taozi. Bukankah saatnya kita menyiapkan sesuatu?." Ujarnya ceria, ada nada menggoda didalamnya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus, pemuda itu menendang kecil sandaran sofa yang tengah Baekhyun duduki.**

"**Wow~ Santailah~."**

**Mari kita beralih keluar.**

**Dimana ada 2 orang gadis tengan berdiri dibawah derasnya air hujan. Kedua yeoja itu nampak terenggah-enggah, nafas mereka yang memburu itu cukup untuk membuktikan kalo mereka baru saja berlari.**

**Yeoja dengan surai drak green plush coklat itu berbalik melihat kearah jalanan sepi asal mereka berlari tadi.**

**Ia merogoh saku hoodienya, mengambil ponsel mahalnya. "Ck." Oh ternyata sang ponsel kesayangan tengah kehabisan baterai, yeoja itu hanya bisa mendengus.**

**Yeoja yang satunya lagi sudah terduduk diatas tanah, tidak peduli pada bajunya yang akan kotor. Demi apapun ia kelelahan, kakinya sudah mati rasa. Oh tentu, berlari lebih dari 2kilometer tanpa henti jika kau ingin tahu.**

**Kai, yeoja itu mendongak. Menatap bangunan mewah tak jauh darinya, lalu beralih pada sang kakak yang masih memandang jalanan sepi itu.**

"**Minseok eonni~." Panggilnya.**

**Sang kakak yang ternyata Minseok menoleh, "wae?."**

**Kai menunjuk mansion itu dengan telunjuk lentiknya, Minseok memandang kearah sang adik tunjuk, mansion besar bercat hitam.**

**Minseok memandang sekitar mansion itu, sangat sepi. Seperti tidak berpenghuni, tapi halaman mansion itu terlihat sangat terurus.**

"**Kai, kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Minseok cepat.**

**Kai menatap Minseok memelas, ayolah. Kakinya sangat sakit sekarang, dan dengan seenaknya kakaknya yang imut itu meminta untuk meninggalkan mansion ini. Apakah kakanya itu tidak merasa lelah, mungkin mereka bisa meminta bantuan pada pemilik mansion untuk menghubungi kakaknya yang berada diseoul.**

"**Eonni~ kakiku sakit~." Rengek Kai.**

**Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, aish~ kakinya juga sangat sakit. Tapi jika terus berada disini mereka akan dalam bahaya, bahkan jauh dalam bahaya daripada saat mereka hampir ditangkap anggota klan Heise.**

"**Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Kai~ kita benar-benar harus pergi dari sini." Ujar Minseok membujuk sang adik tercinta. Mata almond Minseok terus saja melirik kearah bangunan beton itu atau lebih tepatnya salah satu jendela besar, yang dimana dua orang paling berbahaya bagi Kai dan dirinya tengah berdiri menyeringai kearah mereka.**

"**Lihat kejendela besar itu Kai~." Desis Minseok. **

**Dan Kai menuruti apa kata sang kakak,**

**GLEK**

**Kai menelan ludahnya berat.**

"**Eonni~."**

**Kai menatap Minseok yang sedari tadi menatap kearahnya. "Kau tahu sekarang?."**

**Kai mengangguk pelan. Demi apapun, lagi. 2 orang yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela besar itu adalah orang PALING DIHINDARI DIA DAN MINSEOK.**

**1**

**Kai perlahan berdiri.**

**2**

**Kai menggenggam tangan Minseok dan berbalik menghadap jalan. **

**3 **

**Kai menarik Minseok berlari keluar dari halaman mansion terkutuk itu.**

"**LARIIIIIIIIIII!." Jeritnya nyaring.**

**Minseok dan Kai berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.**

**Dalam hati, mereka berdo'a supaya dua orang yang ada dijendela tadi tidak mengenali mereka.**

**Tanpa mereka tahu, 2 orang tadi. Sehun dan Luhan tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan membuat Kai dan Minseok menyesal seumur hidup mereka.**

**Tapi aku tidak yakin Kai dan Minseok akan menyesal. Keke**

**.**

**Kai dan Minseok sudah hampir mencapai jalanan tapi—**

**PUKK**

**Sebuah jaring besar mengurung mereka.**

"**ANDWAEEEEEEEE!."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END**

**.**

**.**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalala :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Hallo**

**Ini bukan Ojan ya~ tapi**

**Tan, sepupunya.**

**Well**

**Ff diatas itu yang bikin kita berdua Tan sama Ojan. **

**Dan terakhir~ berharap ada yang nge-review aja deh. Hahaha**

**.**

**JANGAN ADA YANG PLAGIAT YA~**

**S : Emang ada yang mau plagiat ff GAJE kayak gitu -_-**

**T/O = :3**

**.**

**.**

**Bye ~ Bye**

**By = Xyn Kim and Xiumin's Wife **


End file.
